gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marauder's Militia
Marauder's Militia was created by Simon Treasurehawk on August 15th, 2010 "We are the militia. We will not fall, we will not fail." '' *Members: 160+ Allies #The EGOE #Italy #Black Officers #Viceroyalty Co. #Grenadier's Militia #Skull's Marines #Grande Doubloons #Any guild in the Allied Militia Enemies: #Spania #'SOME''' EITC guilds #Captain Leon (Okay after he stopped taking the EITC) #James Sunsteel (Ok after being fired from Leon) #Pearson Wright (Okay after refusing to attack Simon) #Any William Firehawk Guild #Any Bloodhound Guild Want to Join? *Code is (Currently Unknown) Notable Members Treasurehawk]] ﻿''Simon Treasurehawk ~ Guidmaster ~ General of the Armies'' ''Raymond ~ Officer ~ Lieutenant General of the Armies'' ''Christopher Seamorgan ~ Officer ~ Major General of the Armies'' ''Mydro ~ Officer ~ Master Chief Robert Cannonbreaker ~ Offcer ~ General ''Treasurehawk ~ Veteran ~ Lieutenant General Inactive Notable Members: "We, the militia, salute these honorable members who are now MIA. They will never be forgotten." '' ''~''Simon Treasurehawk ''Mark Warsteel ~ Veteran ~ Fought in the first guild war, First Lieutenant General of the Armies '' Captain Garry ~ Veteran ~ First Admiral, Second Lieutenant General of the Armies'' ''Trein Night Destroyer ~ Veteran ~ Second Admiral, Third Lieutenant General of the Armies'' ''Edward O'gull ~ Member ~ A low level who played a significant role in defeating the French Brigade with nonstop repairs for an hour'' ''Benjamin Redeaston ~ Veteran ~ Played a Significant Role in defeating the French Brigade at sea and ground battles'' ''Guild Management'' ''﻿'' Simon Treasurehawk & Special Ranks: Simon has created his own personal rank for political affairs The Armada: *Description: Went through sea-based training and became a sailor. *Led by: *Headquarters: Isla de la Avarcia #Captain #Commander #Officer #Master Chief #Petty Officer #Seaman 'Regiments/Brigades/Fleets:' (Admiral)'s Heavy Fleet *Led by: *Flagship: Squads: #None Created (Vice Admiral)'s Light Fleet *Led by: *Flagship: Squads: #None Created (Rear Admiral)'s Light Fleet *Led by: *Flagship: Squads: #None Created Cannonbreaker's Marines *Led by: Richard Cannonbreaker Squads: #A.U.M.M The Army *﻿Description: Land-trained soldiers. Some times work as marines too. *Led by: Raymond *Headquarters: Cuttroat Isle # Colonel #Major #Captain #Lieutenant #Warrant Officer #Sergeant #Corporal #Private Regiments/Brigades/Fleets Raymond's Heavy Regiment *Led by: Squads: #Guards #Medics Seamorgan's Light Brigade *Led by: Squads: #S.O.M.M The Scouts *﻿Description: Normally the first to attack in a battle and trains in both land and sea combat. *Led by: Robert Cannonbreaker #Colonel #Major #Captain #Lieutenant #Warrant Officer #Sergeant #Corporal #Private Regiments/Brigades/Fleets Cannonbreaker's Heavy Regiment *Led by: Robert Cannonbreaker Squads: #S.O.M.M #Spies #Spy Control Treasurehawk's Light Brigade *Led by: Treasurehawk Squads: #A.U.M.M Badges & Medals *﻿Purple Heart ~ Served in a lost battle *Medal of Honor ~ Served in a won battle *Sailor's Service Award ~ Retire/transfer out of Armada *Soldier's Service Award ~ Retire/transfer out of Army *Scouts Sevice Award ~ Retire/Transfer out of Scouts *Honorable Service Award ~ Fought in Numerous Battles *French-Marauders Badge ~ Fought in 1 of 2 battle against the French Brigade Photos Main Article: The Maurader's Militia photo gallery Maurader's Militia 1.jpg|Maurader's Militia's First Firing Squad screenshot_2011-01-14_18-07-46.jpg|Christopher & Simon Maurader's Militia 2.jpg|The Firing Squad as of August 18th, 2010 screenshot_2011-01-15_13-56-25.jpg|A newer version of the Militia's Firing Squad screenshot_2011-01-15_15-21-33.jpg|Another Guild Picture screenshot_2011-01-01_13-07-34.jpg|The Leaders screenshot_2010-08-23_16-08-26.jpg|Simon Pointing guns at French Brigade Scouts; The Riptide Warrior.jpg|The Head of the Scouts Fleet screenshot_2010-10-13_19-36-44.jpg|Another Battle between Firehawk & Treasurehawk screenshot_2010-09-13_17-52-29.jpg|A party at Darkhart Guild 2.jpg|General Treasurehawk & General Sunsteel Party 2.jpg|Simon and another member at Darkhart The Riptide Wrath.jpg|The Riptide Wrath, Head of the Armada screenshot_2011-02-04_18-29-57.jpg|Christopher, Simon, And Tom about to charge Screenshot 2011-02-04 18-32-24.jpg|Attacking Screenshot 2011-02-05 11-13-40.jpg|Mydro & Treasurehawk screenshot_2011-02-05_11-45-55.jpg|Attacking a Navy Soldier screenshot_2011-02-05_11-26-33.jpg|Raymond, Mydro, Treasurehawk screenshot_2011-02-05_12-07-53.jpg|Tom, Raymond, & Simon screenshot_2011-02-05_12-12-06.jpg|Another guild pic screenshot_2011-02-05_12-32-13.jpg|Simon and his new second in command, Raymond screenshot_2011-02-05_12-50-06.jpg|Raymond owning several veterans screenshot_2011-02-05_12-53-44.jpg|Defeating EITC Soldier screenshot_2011-02-05_13-06-18.jpg|Staff x 2 = Destruction screenshot_2011-02-05_12-57-29.jpg|Again, attacking an EITC Soldier screenshot_2011-02-07_17-58-25.jpg|William, Simon, Christopher, & Peter screenshot_2011-02-10_09-15-38.jpg screenshot_2011-02-09_16-29-42.jpg|Exploring screenshot_2011-02-10_09-06-10.jpg|Colonel Mydro Screenshot 2011-02-06 20-41-17.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-06 10-47-02.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-06 10-36-47.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-03 18-17-01.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-01 15-21-51.jpg Flag.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_21-07-14.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_21-08-12.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_21-36-33.jpg|Scores that Pearson declined screenshot_2011-02-26_22-05-31.jpg|More Rejected Scores screenshot_2011-02-26_22-25-28.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_19-42-50.jpg|Richard & Simon screenshot_2011-03-06_19-47-31.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_20-08-30.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_21-03-38.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_20-16-16.jpg Chris and me.jpg screenshot_2011-03-10_19-24-29.jpg screenshot_2011-03-10_19-24-51.jpg screenshot_2011-03-11_20-42-45.jpg|The Siren Voyager ~ Captained by Li Yellowrage screenshot_2011-03-11_21-36-25.jpg|Richard and Treasurehawk training in pvp screenshot_2011-03-12_21-06-05.jpg|Guards protecting Lady Yellowrage screenshot_2011-03-12_21-37-40.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_21-38-57.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_21-40-37.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_22-11-59.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_21-45-46.jpg screenshot_2011-03-11_21-15-58.jpg News 2/26/11 During the El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana meeting, all Viceroyalty members left to a battle. Simon came to help and found Pearson Wright with several Co. Rangers. Everyone got aboard the Victory Voyager and left. At first they were losing so they got off the War Sloop and spread out into three ships. The Riptide Wrath, the Shadow Serpent, and the Wicked Executioner. They set sail again in a fleet formation and dominated! Eventually, the Wicked Executioner and Riptide Wrath formed back up on the Shadow Serpent and continued to dominate. Pearson's fleet eventually ported and invaded the Shadow Serpent telling Robert Mcroberts that Viceroyalty lost. Edward Treasurehawk and Treasurehawk earned a Purple Heart. 2/23/11 I'm completely redoing the page. 2/13/11 One of the militia's first members has created a guild called the Pirate Armada which was quickly attacked by Leon and the Grand Co. The militia helped and the Riptide Wrath was the head ship. The final svs score was 57 - 480 (Note, the 57 was Leon, and all the other ships were 0, and the 480 is ONLY the Wrath's score. We dominated and Lieutenant General of the Armies Christopher Seamorgan recieved a Medal of Honor. 2/7/11 Simon & Chris made an alliance with a friend's guild to help them take down Cad Bane. The militia never helped in the war actually. 2/6/11 Simon has now created an alliance with Black Officers to help Samuel rid the Caribbean of Leon after getting reports of Leon being spotted. Missions Note for Detonation The militia is failing due to inactivity, I will begin operation detonation. I will begin to detonate my guild slowly, friending some important members. It will be completely detonated this summer. A back up guild will be created by another player of mine, I will create a code, go on Treasurehawk, another pirate of mine, and rebuild the guild with out leaving myself, until everyone I need out, is out. Another Note: Operation Detonation is canceled PROGRESS: #Bring back notable members ( In Progress ) #Recreate into original guild ( In Progress ) #Put Simon Treasurehawk in Command ( On Hold ) MISSION HISTORY: #Operation Red Cross - In Progress #Operation Righteous Assassin - On Hold #Operation Detonation -Canceled #Operation Reconstruction - In Progress #Operation Domination - On Hold #Operation Freefire - Complete﻿ Possible Futures: #Raider's Militia #Fugitives Militia #Musketeer's Militia #Marauder's Alliance #Operation Detonation﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Guilds Category:Maurader's Militia Category:CIG Members Category:EGOE Members Category:Anti Co Guilds